finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infinity Gems
The Infinity Gems are powerful gems that grant legendary powers. Legend says that they were used by a mighty being to create The Realm of Kingdoms. Each gem gives it's user the ability to manipulate powers based on the gem. However, only certain beings capable of harnessing the power of multiple gems can use more than one gem at once without dying. Tabuu and Mystic are the only beings known of having the ability to do so. In Finish the Story 2: Age of Mystic, The Fearsome Four searched for the gems in order to harness their powers. Shulk had a few visions of the Infinity Gems lying in the hands of The Fearsome Four. In Finish the Story 3: Nightmares of the Falling World, Toon Link found all of the gems besides The Master Gem and was unfortunately captured by The Fearsome Four. Pyrotech was given the gem of fire once he allied himself with them. Luckily, Toon Link escaped with the gem of ice and attacked Pyrotech. In Finish the Story 4: Legion of Evil, when most of the characters were reunited, also got their gems back, including Eevee's Master Gem. In Finish the Story 5: Writer of Nightmares, Kirby and Pit went back in time to collect the Star Gem from Makraite (Also known as Coach, but in the past). The gems haven't been mentioned ever since PEASHOOTERFAN's large Sans comment. The Gems and their powers. * Weaponry: Gives the user the ability to move and make weapons out of nothing. * Music: Gives the user intense musical talent, so intense that it can be used for attacking. * Mischief: Gives the user stealth and teleportation to create mischief. * Weirdness: Gives the user the ability to distort reality, making everything weird. * Magic: Gives the user magical powers. * Noise: Basically the same as the gem of music, but without the talent part. * Mystery: Gives the user the ability to give and remove knowledge. * Subspace: Gives the user the ability to open and close stable portals in and out of subspace at will. *X-Gem: enables the user to summon characters from Xbox games. *Playgem: Same as the X-Gem, but instead characters from PlayStation games * Fire: Gives the user the ability to manipulate and summon fire. Also increases the power of fire attacks. This gem is hot to the touch. * Ice: Gives the user the ability to manipulate and summon ice. Also increases the power of ice attacks. This gem is cold to the touch. * Water: Gives the user the ability to manipulate and summon water. Also increases the power of water attacks. This gem is wet to the touch. * Darkness: Gives the user the ability to control shadows (not the hedgehog), and drown out light in blackness. This gem is dark to the touch. * Speed: Gives the user the ability to control the speed of objects. Including atoms, which allows the user to change somethings state of matter. * Stars: Gives the user the ability to manipulate and summon stars. * Flight: Gives the user the ability to make things fly or fall. * Master: This gem is the most powerful of them all. It was is a special relic hidden away by the golems. They enchanted it so that it can only be used by heroes, as the gems harnesses the emotions of love, friendship, and justice. This gem can accomplish anything for its user needs to achieve their goal, as long their is enough love to fuel it. ** As seen in FTS4, the Master Gem required all the heroes to join hands and think how close they've grown over their adventures, unleashing a being that was just powerful enough to defeat the immense Legion of Evil. ** In FTS1, the Master Gem empowered the heroes in different ways, such as turning Mario into Super Fire Mario, in the final battle against Tabuu as the other villains. The Dark Infinity Gems When Mystic was cloned by The Writer of Nightmares, the Infinity Gems were also cloned (with the exception of the Master Gem), creating darker variations. They are similar to their original copies, but have darker aspects to them. Tabuu obtained these gems after Dark Mystic was defeated and kept them until FTS 7.